


To Not Feel Alone

by illonimo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sad Hours as normal, reader is gender neutral !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illonimo/pseuds/illonimo
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To Not Feel Alone

The fires around you were bright and intense, your slowly blurring vision wasn’t blind to that. And you weren’t blind to the fact that even surrounded by these intense fires, your body was only getting colder.

Death was no foreign concept, it couldn’t be when you went out on the battlefield. You had been another Force user sent down to aid Kylo Ren, much to the dismay of General Hux. As his name crossed your thoughts so did the image of him, the image of anger in his eyes as you two fought.

He hated Kylo, hated that he hadn’t worked his way up in the ranks but instead was put on Snoke’s pedestal just because he was a Force user who was Darth Vader’s grandson wishing to climb from his grandfather’s shadow. And Armitage especially hated that you had to work with Kylo. You knew it, Kylo knew it and Snoke especially knew it.

You could hear voices, all of them distant in your ears as you felt your body be moved, the jostling movements making your eyes glance around. Trees and landscapes were soon taken from your vision and you could see the ceiling of a ship. Had the First Order came back for you or where you now a prisoner to the Rebellion?

“Where are they?!” A familiar voice rang in your ears and you could feel your heart pick up a bit. “Where is Y/N?!”

_Armitage._

His familiar features came into your vision and you could feel relief spread through you, the smile breaking onto your face. You got to see him, you wouldn’t die without seeing him once more. You weren’t sure if it was the loss of blood but he almost seemed like he was glowing.

“Y/N!” His panicked voice seemed to break you out a haze and you refocused back on his face. His arms were wrapped around you but his warmth didn’t reach you.

**You really were a goner, weren’t you?**

“I’m so glad I got to see you,” The words left you without a thought. You had things you needed to say, things that couldn’t wait; there would be no future after this. “Dying would have really sucked if I hadn’t seen you again.” You let out a bitter laugh, the realization seeming to hit you in the chest. This was the last time you’d ever see him, touch him, hear him. The man you were in love with and always would be.

“Don’t speak like that, you’ll be okay,” You could hear the panic in his voice and you weakly caressed his face, the wetness trailing down his cheeks hitting your skin.

“I love you, you know that right?” You could feel your energy draining as your hand strained to keep on his face. Your eyes closed briefly, meaning to be a blink but you could feel rest calling to you.

“No, no no,” His panicked murmuring was in your ear now, your body pulled against him as he shook you lightly. Your eyes opened before dropping again. “You need to keep those eyes open for me okay.” He pleaded and you knew that you couldn’t do that. “Please just hold on.”

“I love you, Armitage Hux.” Your voice was above a whisper and your eyes glanced the room over catching the sadden eyes of the soldiers and medical staff around you as the looked away from the scene before them. They were giving Armitage as much privacy as they could on the small ship, this was not something to be seen and gossiped about later. The General falling to pieces was not something to celebrate. Your eyes finally swept back to him, the tears running rampant down his face, his eyes shining as fresh tears replaced old. “I will always love you.” Your words were broken up as your voice cracked.

His lips shakily pressed to yours, as if a final plea that your body survive. Salt mixed in with the blood of your kiss almost adding to the desperation. Your lips barely moved but you took the time to memorize how they felt against yours, how soft they were, how–

Your arm dropped from his face, limply falling to the side, your lips still as he pulled away, his forehead pressed in yours. Your eyes were closed and you almost looked peaceful. But that didn’t stop the sob that racked his body, his mind filling with panic again.

“No, Y/N – Y/N wake up!” He exclaimed, his lips pressing another kiss to your lips, another to your forehead, anything to make you open your eyes. “Please, come back.” He held you to his chest, rocking you slightly as he buried his head into your limp shoulder, tears mixing into the blood-splattered garment.

After moments of your body resting in his arms, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. His head raised to find one of the older medics staring at him, her own tears staining her cheeks.

“We’ll take good care of them General.” The promise was one that broke his heart, one that he didn’t want to hear. He looked down at your body, his arms hesitant to even set you down as though you were glass that would break on contact with the ground. “We will take them to the Private ward in the Medbay and clean them up, you will be able to see them there.”

_**So he could say goodbye.** _


End file.
